wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Faraon I/11
Rozdział jedenasty Skończył się miesiąc Tot i zaczynał miesiąc Paofi, druga połowa lipca. Woda Nilu z zielonkawej zrobiła się białą, a potem czerwoną i wciąż przybierała. Królewski wodowskaz w Memfisie był zapełniony prawie na wysokość dwu ludzi, a Nil rósł co dzień na dwie pięści. Najniższe grunta były zalane, z wyższych śpiesznie zbierano len, winogrona i pewien rodzaj bawełny. Gdzie z rana było jeszcze sucho, tam ku wieczorowi pluskały fale. Zdawało się, że gwałtowny, choć niewidzialny wicher dmie w głębi rzeki. Orze na niej szerokie zagony, wypełnia pianą bruzdy, potem na chwilę wygładza powierzchnię wody, a po chwili skręca ją w przepaściste wiry. Znowu orze, znowu wygładza, skręca nowe góry wody, nowe smugi pian i wciąż podnosi szeleszczącą rzekę, wciąż zdobywa nowe płaty ziemi. Niekiedy woda dosięgnąwszy pewnej granicy przekracza ją, w okamgnieniu wlewa się w nizinę i tworzy błyszczące jeziorko tam, gdzie przed chwilą rozsypywały się w proch zwiędłe trawy. Choć przybór dosięgnął ledwie trzeciej części swej miary, już całe wybrzeże było zalane. Co godzinę jakiś folwarczek na wzgórzu robił się podobnym do wyspy, z początku odgraniczonej od innych tylko wąskim kanałem, który stopniowo rozszerzał się i coraz bardziej odcinał domostwo od sąsiadów. Nieraz, kto wyszedł do pracy piechotą, wracał czółnem. Łódek i tratew ukazywało się na Nilu coraz więcej. Z jednych łapano ryby w sieci, na innych przewożono zbiory do stodół albo ryczące bydło do obór, na innych odwiedzano znajomych, ażeby wśród śmiechu i krzyku zawiadomić ich (na co patrzyli wszyscy), że Nil przybiera. Niekiedy łodzie, skupione jak stado kaczek, rozbiegały się na wszystkie strony przed szeroką tratwą, która z Górnego Egiptu niosła w dół olbrzymie bryły kamienne, wyrąbane w nadbrzeżnych kopalniach. W powietrzu, jak ucho sięgło, rozlegał się szelest przybierającej wody, krzyk spłoszonego ptactwa i wesołe śpiewy ludzkie. Nil przybiera, będzie dużo chleba! Przez cały ten miesiąc toczyło się śledztwo w sprawie napadu na dom następcy tronu. Każdego ranka łódź z urzędnikami i milicją przybijała do jakiegoś folwarku. Odrywano ludzi od pracy, zasypywano ich podstępnymi pytaniami, bito kijem. Ku wieczorowi zaś wracały do Memfisu dwie łódki: jedna niosła urzędników, druga więźniów. Tym sposobem wyłowiono kilkuset przestępców, z których połowa nie wiedziała o niczym, połowie zaś groziło więzienie lub kilka lat pracy w kamieniołomach. Niczego jednak nie dowiedziano się ani o przywódcach napadu, ani o owym kapłanie, który skłonił lud do rozejścia. W księciu Ramzesie kojarzyły się niezwykle sprzeczne przymioty. Był on gwałtowny jak lew i uparty jak wół. Obok tego miał wielki rozum i głębokie poczucie sprawiedliwości. Widząc, że śledztwo prowadzone przez urzędników nie wydaje rezultatu, książę pewnego dnia sam popłynął do Memfisu i kazał sobie otworzyć więzienie. Było ono zbudowane na wzgórzu, otoczone wysokim murem i składało się z wielkiej liczby budynków kamiennych, ceglanych i drewnianych. Budowle te po większej części były tylko wejściami lub mieszkaniami dozorców. Więźniowie zaś mieścili się w podziemnych jaskiniach wykutych w wapiennej skale. Kiedy następca przekroczył bramę, spostrzegł gromadkę kobiet, które myły i karmiły jakiegoś więźnia. Nagi ten człowiek, podobny do szkieletu, siedział na ziemi trzymając ręce i nogi w czterech otworach kwadratowej deski, która zastępowała kajdany. - Dawno ten człowiek tak cierpi? - zapytał książę. - Dwa miesiące - odparł nadzorca. - A długo jeszcze ma siedzieć? - Miesiąc. - Cóż on zrobił? - Zelżył urzędnika zbierającego podatki. Książę odwrócił się i ujrzał drugą gromadę, złożoną z kobiet i dzieci. Między nimi był stary człowiek. - Czy to są więźniowie? - Nie, najdostojniejszy panie. To jest rodzina oczekująca na zwłoki przestępcy, który ma być uduszony... O, już prowadzą go do izby... - mówił nadzorca. Po czym zwróciwszy się do gromadki rzekł: - Bądźcie jeszcze chwilkę cierpliwi, kochani ludzie, zaraz dostaniecie ciało. - Bardzo dziękujemy ci, zacny panie - odparł stary człowiek, zapewne ojciec delikwenta. - Wyszliśmy z domu wczoraj wieczór, len został nam w polu, a tu rzeka przybiera!... Książę pobladł i zatrzymał się. - Wiesz - zwrócił się do nadzorcy - że mam prawo łaski? - Tak, erpatre - odpowiedział nadzorca kłaniając się. a potem dodał: - Według praw, na pamiątkę twojej bytności w tym miejscu, synu słońca, dobrze prowadzący się, a skazani za obrazę religii lub państwa powinni otrzymać ulgi. Spis tych ludzi będzie złożony u stóp waszych w ciągu miesiąca. - A ten, którego mają w tej chwili dusić, czy nie ma prawa skorzystać z mojej łaski? Nadzorca rozłożył ręce i pochylił się w milczeniu. Ruszyli z miejsca i przeszli kilka dziedzińców. W drewnianych klatkach, na gołej ziemi, roili się w ciasnocie przestępcy skazani na więzienie. W jednym budynku rozlegały się straszne krzyki: bito dla wydobycia zeznań. - Chcę zobaczyć oskarżonych o napad na mój dom - rzekł głęboko wzruszony następca. - Jest ich z górą trzystu - odparł nadzorca. - Wybierzcie, zdaniem waszym, najwinniejszych i wypytajcie ich w mojej obecności. Nie chcę jednak, ażeby mnie poznali. Otworzono następcy tronu izbę, w której prowadził czynności urzędnik śledczy. Książę kazał mu zająć zwykłe miejsce, a sam usiadł za słupem. Niebawem zaczęli ukazywać się pojedynczo oskarżeni. Wszyscy byli chudzi; porosły im duże włosy i brody, a oczy miały wyraz spokojnego obłąkania. - Dutmoze - rzekł urzędnik - opowiedz, jak to napadliście na dom najdostojniejszego erpatre. - Powiem prawdę, jak na sądzie Ozirisa. Było to wieczorem tego dnia, kiedy Nil miał zacząć przybór. Moja żona mówi do mnie: "Chodź, ojcze, pójdziemy na górę, skąd prędzej można zobaczyć sygnał w Memfisie." Więc poszliśmy na górę, skąd łatwiej można zobaczyć sygnał w Memfisie. Wtedy do mojej żony zbliżył się jakiś żołnierz i mówi: "Pójdź ze mną w ten ogród, to znajdziemy winogron albo i co jeszcze." Więc moja żona poszła w ogród z owym żołnierzem, a ja wpadłem w wielki gniew i zaglądałem do nich przez mur. Czy jednak rzucali kamienie do domu księcia? Powiedzieć nie mogę, gdyż z powodu drzew i ciemności nic nie widziałem. - A jakże mogłeś puścić żonę z żołnierzem? - spytał urzędnik. - Za pozwoleniem waszej dostojności, a cóż ja miałem zrobić? Przeciem ja tylko chłop, a on wojownik i żołnierz jego świątobliwości... - A kapłana widziałeś, który do was przemawiał? - To nie był kapłan - odparł chłop z przekonaniem. - To musiał być sam bóg Num, bo wyszedł z pnia figowego i miał baranią głowę. - A widziałeś, że miał baranią głowę? - Za pozwoleniem, dobrze nie pamiętam, czy ja sam widziałem, czy tak mówili ludzie. Oczy zasłaniała mi troska o moją żonę. - Kamienie rzucałeś do ogrodu? - Po cóż bym rzucał, panie życia i śmierci? Gdybym trafił żonę, sobie zrobiłbym niepokój na cały tydzień, a gdyby żołnierza, dostałbym pięścią w brzuch, ażby mi język wylazł. Przeciem ja tylko chłop, a on wojownik wiecznie żyjącego pana naszego. Następca wychylił się spoza kolumny. Odprowadzono Dutmoze, a wprowadzono Anupa. Był to chłop niski, na plecach miał jasne blizny od kijów. - Powiedz, Anupa - zaczął znowu urzędnik - jak to było z tym napadem na ogród następcy tronu? - Oko słońca - odparł chłop - naczynie mądrości, ty wiesz najlepiej, że ja napadu nie robiłem. Tylko przyszedł do mnie sąsiad i mówi: "Anupa, chodź na górę, bo Nil przybiera." A ja mówię: czy aby przybiera? A on mówi: "Jesteś głupszy od osła, bo przcież osioł usłyszałby muzykę na górze, a ty nie słyszysz." Ja zaś odpowiadam: głupi jestem, bom się pisać nie uczył, ale za pozwoleniem, co innego jest muzyka, a co innego przybór. A on na to: "Gdyby nie było przyboru, ludzie nie mieliby z czego cieszyć się, grać i śpiewać." Więc poszliśmy, mówię waszej sprawiedliwości, na górę, a tam już muzykę rozpędzili i ciskają w ogród kamienie... - Kto ciskał? - Nie mogłem zmiarkować. Ludzie ci nie wyglądali na chłopów: prędzej na nieczystych paraszytów, którzy rozpruwają zmarłych do balsamowania. - A kapłana widziałeś? - Za pozwoleniem waszej czujności, to nie był kapłan, ale chyba jakiś duch, który pilnuje domu księcia następcy (oby żył wiecznie!...). - Dlaczego duch? - Bo czasami tom go widział, a czasami gdzieś mi się podziewał. - Może go ludzie zasłaniali? - Z pewnością, że go czasem ludzie zasłaniali. Ale za to raz był wyższy, a inny raz niższy. - Może właził na pagórek i złaził z niego? - Bez zawodu musiał włazić i złazić, ale może wydłużał się i skracał, gdyż był to wielki cudotwórca. Ledwie rzekł: "Zaraz Nil przybierze" - i wnet Nil zaczął przybierać. - A kamienie rzucałeś, Anupa? - Gdzieżbym śmiał rzucać kamienie w ogród następcy tronu?... Przecie ja prosty chłop i ręka uschłaby mi po łokieć za takie świętokradztwo. Książę kazał przerwać śledztwo. A gdy wyprowadzono oskarżonych, odezwał się do urzędnika: - Więc ci ludzie należą do najwinniejszych? - Rzekłeś, panie - odparł urzędnik. - W takim razie jeszcze dzisiaj trzeba uwolnić wszystkich. Ludzie nie mogą być więzieni za to, że chcieli przekonać się, czy święty Nil przybiera, lub że słuchali muzyki. - Najwyższa mądrość mówi przez twoje usta, erpatre - rzekł urzędnik. - Kazano mi znaleźć najwinniejszych, więc wybrałem tych, jakich znalazłem. Ale nie w mojej mocy jest powrócić im wolność. - Dlaczego? - Spojrzyj, najdostojniejszy, na tę skrzynię. Jest ona pełna papirusów, na których spisano akta sprawy. Sędzia z Memfisu co dzień otrzymuje raporty o jej przebiegu i donosi jego świątobliwości. W cóż obróciłaby się praca tylu uczonych pisarzy i wielkich mężów, gdyby oskarżonych uwolnić? - Ależ oni są niewinni! - zawołał książę. - Napad był, a więc było przestępstwo. Gdzie jest przestępstwo, muszą być przestępcy, a kto raz dostał się w ręce władzy i jest opisany w aktach, nie może odejść bez jakiegoś rezultatu. W szynku człowiek pije i płaci; na jarmarku coś sprzedaje i otrzymuje; w polu sieje i zbiera; w grobach dostaje błogosławieństwa od zmarłych przodków. Jakim więc sposobem ktoś przyszedłszy do sądu wróciłby z niczym jak podróżny, który zatrzymuje się w połowie swej drogi i zwraca stopy do domu nie osiągnąwszy celu? - Mądrze mówisz - odparł następca. - Powiedz mi jednak, czy i jego świątobliwość nie miałby prawa uwolnić tych ludzi? Urzędnik złożył ręce na krzyż i schylił głowę. - On, równy bogom, wszystko, co chce, uczynić może: uwolnić oskarżonych, nawet skazanych, a nawet zniszczyć akta sprawy, co spełnione przez zwykłego człowieka byłoby świętokradztwem. Książę pożegnał urzędnika i polecił nadzorcy, ażeby na jego koszt lepiej karmiono oskarżonych o napad. Następnie, rozdrażniony, popłynął na drugą stronę ciągle rozszerzającej się rzeki, do pałacu, ażeby prosić faraona o umorzenie nieszczęsnej sprawy. Tego jednak dnia jego świątobliwość miał dużo ceremonii religijnych i naradę z ministrami, więc następca nie mógł się z nim widzieć. Wówczas książę udał się do wielkiego pisarza, który po ministrze wojny najbardziej znaczył we dworze. Stary ten urzędnik, kapłan jednej ze świątyń w Memfis, przyjął księcia grzecznie, ale zimno, a wysłuchawszy go odparł: - Dziwno mi, że wasza dostojność podobnymi sprawami chcesz niepokoić naszego pana. Jest to to samo, co gdybyś prosił o nietępienie szarańczy, która spadła na pole. - Ależ to są ludzie niewinni!... - My, dostojny panie, wiedzieć o tym nie możemy, gdyż o winie lub niewinności rozstrzyga prawo i sąd. Jedno dla mnie jest pewnym, że państwo nie może ścierpieć, ażeby wpadano do czyjegoś ogrodu, a tym bardziej, ażeby podnoszono rękę na własność następcy tronu. - Sprawiedliwie mówisz, ale - gdzież są winni?... - spytał książę. - Gdzie nie ma winnych, muszą być przynajmniej ukarani. Nie wina, ale kara następująca po zbrodni uczy innych, że tego spełniać nie wolno. - Widzę - przerwał następca - że wasza dostojność nie poprzesz mojej prośby u jego świątobliwości. - Mądrość płynie z ust twoich, erpatre - odpowiedział dygnitarz. - Nigdy nie potrafię udzielać panu memu rady, która powagę władzy naraziłaby na szwank... Książę wrócił do siebie zbolały i zdumiony. Czuł, że kilkuset ludziom dzieje się krzywda, i widział, że ratować ich nie może. Jak nie potrafiłby wydobyć człowieka, na którego upadł obelisk albo kolumna świątyni. "Za słabe są moje ręce do podniesienia tego gmachu" - myślał książę z uciskiem w duszy. Pierwszy raz uczuł, że od jego woli jest jakaś nieskończenie większa siła: interes państwa, który uznaje nawet wszechmocny faraon, a przed którym ugiąć się musi on, następca! Zapadła noc. Ramzes nie kazał służbie nikogo przyjmować i samotny chodził po tarasie swojej willi dumając: "Straszna rzecz!... Tam rozstąpiły się przede mną niezwyciężone pułki Nitagera, a tu - nadzorca więzienia, urzędnik śledczy i wielki pisarz zabiegają mi drogę... Czymże oni są?... Nędznymi sługami mojego ojca (oby żył wiecznie!), który każdej chwili może ich strącić do rzędu niewolników i zesłać w kamieniołomy. Ale dlaczego ojciec mój nie miałby ułaskawić niewinnych?... Państwo tak chce!... I cóż to jest państwo?... Co ono jada, gdzie sypia, gdzie jego ręce i miecz, którego się wszyscy boją?..." Spojrzał w ogród i między drzewami, na szczycie wzgórza, zobaczył dwie olbrzymie sylwetki pylonów, na których płonęły kagańce straży. Przyszło mu na myśl, że ta straż nigdy nie śpi i że pylony nigdy nie jedzą, a jednak są. Odwieczne pylony, potężne jak mocarz, który je wznosił, Ramzes Wielki. Poruszyć te gmachy i setki im podobnych; zmylić tą straż i tysiące innych, które czuwają nad bezpieczeństwem Egiptu; okazać nieposłuszeństwo prawom, które pozostawił Ramzes Wielki i inni, jeszcze więksi przed nim mocarze, a które dwadzieścia dynastii uświęciło swoim poszanowaniem... W duszy księcia, pierwszy raz w życiu, poczęło zarysowywać się jakieś niejasne, ale olbrzymie pojęcie - państwa. Państwo jest to coś wspanialszego od świątyni w Tebach, coś większego od piramidy Cheopsa, coś dawniejszego od podziemi Sfinksa, coś trwalszego od granitu. W tym niezmiernym, choć niewidzialnym gmachu ludzie są jako mrówki w szczelinie skalnej, a faraon jak podróżny architekt, który ledwie zdąży osadzić jeden głaz w ścianie i już odchodzi. A ściany rosną od pokolenia do pokolenia i budowa trwa dalej. Jeszcze nigdy, on, syn królewski, nie czuł tak swojej małości jak w tej chwili, kiedy jego wzrok wśród nocy błądził ponad Nilem, między pylonami zamku faraona i niewyraźnymi, lecz przepotężnymi sylwetkami memfijskich świątyń. Wtem spomiędzy drzew, których konary dotykały tarasu, odezwał się głos: - Znam twoją troskę i błogosławię cię. Sąd nie uwolni oskarżonych chłopów. Ale sprawa ich może upaść i wrócą w pokoju do swych domów, jeżeli dozorca twego folwarku nie będzie popierał skargi o napad. - Więc to mój dozorca podał skargę?... - spytał ździwiony książę. - Prawdę rzekłeś. On podał ją w twoim imieniu. Ale jeżeli nie przyjdzie na sąd, nie będzie pokrzywdzonego; a gdzie nie ma pokrzywdzonego, nie ma przestępstwa. Krzaki zaszeleściły. - Stójże! - zawołał Ramzes. - Kto jesteś?... Nikt nie odpowiedział. Tylko zdawało się księciu, że w smudze światła pochodni, palącej się na pierwszym piętrze, mignęła naga głowa i skóra pantery. - Kapłan?... - szepnął następca. - Dlaczego on kryje się?... Lecz w tej chwili przyszło mu na myśl, że ów kapłan mógłby ciężko odpowiadać za udzielanie rad tamujących wymiar sprawiedliwości. Faraon I/11